


i've got something to prove (nothing to lose)

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, im sorry, in advance, it's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they are best friends. as soon as Michael turned 18 he'd leave for months, but he'd always come home with a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got something to prove (nothing to lose)

**Author's Note:**

> its a mess and this proves i shouldn't write when i'm tired.
> 
> title is from airplanes by 5sos

Calum and Michael were best friends, sometimes a little more when they went to parties and got a little too handsy with each other. They had a silent pact to ignore those feeling and forget the words spoken the night before.

Michael always talked about his plans to travel the world, to leave this small town they grew up in that judged anyone who is different. Calum would listen and watch as Michael’s face would light up as he talked about Belgium and Hawaii and his plans to become known.

They worked in the diner together and Michael would save his tips and count down the days until he turned 18. Most of the tips were from Calum because Michael was never good with the customers. Calum always assumed Michael would take him wherever he went because they did everything together, they were two against the world. So when he woke up early on Michael’s 18th birthday with 2 plane tickets to New York City (the first city on Michael’s list) and Michael was already gone without so much as a goodbye, it stung.

-

Of course Michael came back 3 months later with presents for Calum on his birthday and a kiss on the head. He didn’t apologize for not calling, he didn’t apologize for not saying goodbye, but he was there and Calum had already forgiven him.

Michael sat on the floor while Calum laid on his bed and he told him about all his adventures. All the girls he’d slept with. All the guys he’d slept with. Giving Calum all of the dirty secrets. 

“Can we just lay together and nap?” Calum asked, scooting to the edge of the bed and patting the spot next to him.

“Of course Calum.” Michael said, flopping down onto the bed and making Calum jump a little.

When Calum woke up Michael was gone and all that was left was a note that said “goodbye aussie, hello germany!” Calum crumpled it up and threw it across the room. Of course he left again.

-

Calum decided it was time to move on, Michael kept coming and going. Sometimes he only visited because he had a layover, other times for holidays. Now he’d say sorry for not calling or saying goodbye one time they got drunk and he told Calum he loved him and that’s why couldn’t stay before breaking down crying in Calum’s lap.

He couldn’t keep doing this to him. He couldn’t keep hurting his and then expect sorry to fix things. 

Calum met a nice guy named Ashton online in a group and it turned out they had a lot in common, they liked the same music, movies, and books. They decided to meet after about 3 months of skyping and texting and soon after that Ashton asked Calum to be his boyfriend. 

His family was all super supportive, but the town he lived in wasn’t. People left him rude letters and phone calls. He decided the next time Michael came he was going to move to London with Ashton.

He packed all his things and bought a super nice apartment (mostly thanks to the Irwin family.) But Michael still hadn’t come back.

“Are you sure we have to wait for your friend?” Ashton asked, rubbing Calum’s back. “Can’t you just call him?”

Calum shook his head, “I don’t have his number.” He said quietly.

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows, “you don’t have your best friends number? Are you sure he’s that good of a friend?” He asked

Calum thought about that, is Michael a good friend? Leaving without goodbyes, never calling to tell Calum he’s okay. Fuck him, let him worry for once.

“You know what, I’m ready to go, let’s fly down first thing tomorrow.” He said, pulling Ashton into his lap and kissing him.

-

Living in London with Ashton was perfect, he went to University and Ashton worked for his family. They were well liked and they even adopted a dog together, but Calum wasn’t happy. Part of him wanted Michael. He was loud and awkward and offensive, but he loved him. Calum would be fine not living in a hug apartment and having such nice things.

When he told Luke he thought he was crazy, “you love Ashton right?” Luke asked him.

Calum nodded, “yeah of course!” He replied.

“And this Michael guy was horrible to you.” He said bluntly.

Calum shook his head, “he wasn’t horrible, he was excited to finally leave.” He argued.

Luke raised an eyebrow, “whenever I go out of town I tell people that I’m leaving.” Luke shook his head. “It doesn’t matter because Ashton is here and Michael is not, now go home and fawn over the guy who is head over heels in love with you.”   
Surprisingly what Luke said made sense.

-

Calum sat on Ashton’s lap, kissing him roughly, cupping his face with his hands while Ashton was grinding up against him. Calum pushed Ashton against the couch, kneeling over him and unbuttoning his shirt. He left sloppy kisses down his neck and chest before Ashton pulled him back up into a kiss. 

“Callie, our families are going to be here soon.” Ashton said, panting a little. Calum laughed, cupping Ashton’s bulge making Ashton groan. 

“The airport is a 30 minute drive, I think we can be done by then Ash.” He said, shimmying down to place a kiss on his bulge, slowly unbuttoning his pants.

“Calum hurry.” Ashton said sternly before being cut off by a knock on the door. “God dammit.” He said, burying his face in a throw pillow.

Calum laughed, trying to smooth out his shirt. “I got it.”

He walked up to the door, continuing to laugh at Ashton muttering to himself. His smile dropped when he opened the door to see a very wet Michael.

“H-Hey I heard you moved.” He said quietly, sniffling and blinking away what looked to be tears.

Calum nodded, stepping aside so he could come in. “Yeah, I live with my boyfriend Ashton now.” He said. “Ash could you get a towel?” He yelled.

Michael’s face dropped, “boyfriend?” He asked. “Your family didn’t mention a boyfriend when I asked if this would be a good idea.”

“This?” Calum asked, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion.

Michael pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring. “I wanted to propose.”

Calum had mixed emotions, but mostly he was angry. “You wanted to propose? Are you kidding? You were gone for 14 months! You never told me where you were!” He yelled

Michael shrunk, “I’m sorry-” He started.

“No! You don’t get to say that and think everything will be okay, you ruined me! I have someone who loves me so much and I still love you! I have loved you for 14 years and the only person you loved is yourself.” He said, tears streaming down his face.

Michael objected, “that’s not true! You’re the one who said that we couldn’t date because of the town we lived in! You never said you’d want to come with me! When I told you how much I loved you, you never said it back!” He yelled. “And now that you’re out of the closet you still don’t love me.” He said, walking out and slamming the door in Calum’s face.

Calum forgot he’s said they couldn’t date when he was 16 and he’d always assumed Michael would bring him along with him. For Michael to blow up on him like that made everything clear. This was his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr   
> thefourstringking.tumblr.com


End file.
